1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to a diffuser for dispersing or diffusing an aroma into a surrounding area, and to a replaceable cartridge that can be used with that diffuser. This invention is also related to a diffuser that can be positioned on a table top and which can be easily refilled by inserting a new aromatic cartridge on the top of the diffuser. The cartridge used in this diffuser includes a wax carrier in which an aromatic substance is dispersed, and the cartridge is shaped so that no hot liquids are spilled when the diffuser is upset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present there are only relatively ineffective products available to the consumer who wishes to impart a pleasant fragrance to their living and working environments. These products include scented candles, potpourris, carpet powders, wall socket scented plug-in devices and aerosol sprays. These products do not last and are very costly to replace on a continual basis. Only a select group of people are currently aware of a unit called a diffuser that works on electrical power to xe2x80x9cdiffusexe2x80x9d aromatic scents into the air and would accomplish an effective dispersion of beautiful aromas. Unfortunately, these diff-users are quite expensive and are unavailable to the general public and are very costly to use as they require large amounts of costly fragrance oils to operate.
Plug in products cover only approximately 4-6 square feet and require costly frequent refills and a limited variety of scents are available. Carpet powders are only effective for a 24-48 hour period and can be harmful to the carpeting and are an irritant to infants and pets. Scented aerosol sprays are initially overpowering and their effectiveness quickly deteriorates. They must be continually expelled to achieve desired results and can be irritating and offensive to the user. A limited variety of scents are available. Electric simmering potpourrixe2x80x94crock pots require continual attendance because water must be added. Simmered potpourri chips are unsightly and messy and must be removed and replaced. Similar problems exist with simmering fragrances on a stove. Scented furnace filter pads do not last and must be constantly replaced. They are not recommended for use by most furnace manufacturers because they can clog and obstruct furnace air flow. Aeromatherapy electric aroma devices designed for inhalation are considered a unique medicinal healing art and are not available to the general public. These units are both unattractive and expensive to operate, sometimes requiring xc2xd oz. of the aromatic oil per day at a cost of $5.00. Scented candles are usually ineffective and costly to purchase on a continual basis and present the attendant problem of an open flame.
Other air freshening units employ absorbent pads or materials for fixing an aromatic liquid in a form in which it can be used with a fan to disperse the aromatic vapors. However, the vapors are continuously emitted from these absorbent pads so the pads are depleted relatively rapidly. Although wax is used for scented candles, scented wax is not employed in air freshening devices or in diffusers, presumably because of complications in handling hot liquid wax. Table top aroma diffusers can be easily upset and the potential for hot wax spills apparently has deterred the use of wax based carriers in prior art units of this type.
This invention comprises a replenishable aroma and fragrance diffuser for intermittently dispensing a fragrance or aroma into a surrounding area. The diffuser includes an outer vessel having a base for positioning the diffuser on a horizontal surface and an open interior. The vessel is open at the top. The diffuser also includes a fan located on the interior of the outer vessel or housing, and a heating element also located within the outer vessel. A container is located adjacent to the heating element, the container being fabricated from a heat conductive material. A wax member having a composition comprising an aromatic or fragrant substance dispersed within a wax carrier is located within the container. The heater at least partially melts the wax member so that an aroma or fragrance can be emitted upon the application of heat by the heating element and dispersed by air flow generated by the fan. The wax member comprises an aromatic or fragrant substance dispersed within a wax carrier, the aromatic or fragrant substance being releaseable upon the application of sufficient heat to at least partially melt the wax carrier. Solidification of the wax carrier upon the removal of heat traps the aromatic or fragrant substance within the wax carrier to limit dispersion of the aromatic or fragrant substance. The wax member is insertable and removable through the top of the outer vessel so that the aromatic or fragrant substance can be replenished.
The apparatus for diffusing an aroma to a surrounding area also comprises a vessel suitable for positioning in an upright orientation on a horizontal surface, and a heating element located on the interior of the vessel, and a carrier having an aromatic substance dispersed within the carrier. The carrier is solid at room temperature to trap the aromatic substance, and liquefies when heated to release the aromatic substance. The carrier is located within a container. The container is vented to release vapors but traps any liquids when the vessel is tilted to a horizontal orientation, so that hot liquids are not released when the apparatus is upset.
Another aspect of this invention comprises a cartridge for use in the diffuser apparatus for dispersing an aromatic vapor to a surrounding atmosphere. The cartridge comprises a container with a wax carrier in the container. The wax carrier has an aromatic substance dispersed therein and when heated the wax carrier is melted and the aromatic vapors are released by the aromatic substance. The container has a cover extending over its top surface. The cover is peripherally sealed to the container with a tubular projection centrally located in the cover and extending into the container. The tubular projection has an open innermost end to form a vent though which aromatic vapors can be released when the wax carrier is heated. The tubular projection is spaced from a bottom surface of the container. The wax carrier, with the aromatic substance dispersed therein, is confined to a portion of the container below the innermost end of the container when the wax carrier is in a solid state when the cartridge is in an upright orientation. The tubular projection is spaced from outer walls of the container by a distance sufficient to form an annular volume surrounding the tubular projection at least equal to the volume of the wax carrier, including the aromatic substance, so that the wax carrier, when heated and liquified is trapped between the tubular projection and the container when the cartridge is tilted to a horizontal orientation. Therefore the liquid wax will not spill when the diffuser apparatus, with the cartridge therein, is upset.